Gajevy One-Shots & Drabbles
by CapAleran2
Summary: A collection of Gajeel X Levy one-shots. All are random prompts. All 100% Gajevy. Rated M in case. These were posted on my Tumblr as CapAleran2/andyiswrite.
1. Wrong Mail

**WRONG MAIL**

Gift Fic for levymcgarden17

* * *

Gajeel stepped through the doorway, looking forward to taking off his workboots after the long day at the shop. He tossed his mail onto the small kitchen table. He'd sort through it in a little bit.

The A/C unit in the window sputtered to life. Then stopped. And turned back on. The maintenance guys had told him they'd get to it. Sure. He roughly sat down in the only chair around the table. He had forgotten his lunch again, now remembering where he had left it; the paper sack stared him in the face.

Munching on the sandwich he should have eaten during the day, he saw the stack of mail was thicker than usual. Looking through the clear slots, most were bills of his. But a few were addressed to someone else.

"McGarden? Again?" He squinted. That blue haired girl who lived in the apartment directly below his. How many times did he have to go downstairs to switch out their mail, as she received some of his as well?

Not that he hated it, per se. He didn't mind getting to see her, she wasn't bad to look at at all. Pretty cute for a shorty. But he always felt as though she was waiting on him for something, as much as they saw each other during the week.

Sighing, he put his boots back, palmed the white envelopes, and stalked out into the hallway. When he came up to her door, he knocked and waited. What was she going to be wearing this time? Last time it was workout clothing. The time before that was a dress.

The door opened and Gajeel wasn't prepared for it. His mouth dropped open when he saw the pink two-piece swimsuit. She held a beach towel and a pair of sunglasses. She grinned while Gajeel gathered himself.

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"Um, Levy, hi," Gajeel stumbled. He huffed and looked down, remembering the mail. He was angry with himself for looking like a fool, with his reddening face. He couldn't stop staring at her curves.

"I keep getting your mail. This needs to stop, dammit," he said with force to cover his weakness. He shoved the mail at her and when she took it, stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She scanned through them. "I'm sorry you end up with my mail. I don't know how to stop it. I've told them my apartment is B2, not C2."

Gajeel couldn't hear her for his own thoughts. He looked her up and down. He asked flatly, "Why are you in a swimsuit?"

Levy smiled. "A pool party."

"This complex doesn't have a pool." He looked at her like she was crazy.

She waved a hand. "I know, my friend lives across the road. She's got a large pool in her backyard. They're grilling out."

They stood staring at each other in awkward silence. He took a deep breath. It always felt like this time in their weekly mail-swapping meetings that it got weird. Like she was waiting on something.

"So you got any mail of mine?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head. "Not this time."

"Well if you do, you don't have to wait for me to bring you yours." He slowly turned to leave.

"Ok, I will." She gave him another smile, a bit her bottom lip. "Do, do you want to come with us? To the pool party?"

He was not expecting an invitation. Nor was he dressed for it. "It sounds like fun, but I don't want to ruin it for you."

She giggled and shifted in place. "You wouldn't ruin it. Can you swim? You do have swim trunks right?"

He knew he owned one, but a place in his mind wondered where he even kept it. "Uh, yea, I'd have to find it."

Levy beamed and put the sunglasses on and lifted them up on her head. "Good! We'll wait for you!"

He stared at her as a smile slowly crept its way in on his face. Good things can come from finding the wrong mail.


	2. Chairs and Compromise

**CHAIRS AND COMPROMISE**

A gift fic for starryfeathers

* * *

Levy busted ass to get out the door before 11:30 am.

She hastily threw on her jacket. Her hair she left without brushing, though it was easy to fix it later, and she was wearing her good tennis shoes today; she could not be late. Rushing out the door, she jogged down the sidewalk from her dorm, zipping up her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

Up the concrete sidewalk, she saw her roommate walking back from her early morning class. There was no time to talk, no time to breathe.

"Hey Levy, I-" Lucy started, but Levy did not slow down. She zoomed past with a wave, calling to her.

"Sorry, I'm late! Catch you at home!"

The need to catch her breath burned her lungs, but the thought of _him_ getting there first pushed her to run faster. Sweat was on the verge of showing on her skin, but she didn't care. The path turned one way to head the campus' main building.

 _Almost there!_

She had to get there first. Victory was so close at hand, she could already taste the chocolate-peanut butter iced coffee from the student-run coffee shop and see his disappointment when he would walk in and see that she was there. She jogged up to the main entrance.

Then she saw the infamous black bike chained to the bike rack.

No way did she get there late. Slowing to a fast walk, she entered the vestibule and checked her phone. It was barely 11:40. How did he beat her there?!

Taking the stairs to the second floor, she held her breath as she opened the glass door to the coffee shop, just knowing she'd see something she dreaded. The familiar scent of coffee hit her when she strode into the room.

Some of her classmates and other acquaintances she had met during the last few semesters were there. A few called out to her. Levy gave them distracted smiles and waved. She would have to see them later. She had an important issue to attend to first.

In the back by the rack of various books for sale was a table where she did her homework. It was in the same vicinity as the people who frequented the building for a pick-me-up beverage and socialization, but far enough away from the noise to be a perfect little study nook.

That was until Gajeel had the same idea.

She honestly wouldn't have minded the company, as he was quiet and did his work. But he always sat in _the_ chair. The coveted chair. Levy saw the seat-thief in action, sitting in the large, comfy red chair.

She came to a halt, swinging her backpack down from her shoulder to her feet by a strap, and said in a frustrated growl, "That's my spot."

Gajeel moved his eyes up to look at her, still writing in a notebook. An open textbook was beside him. "What?"

"You're in my chair. I sit there when I study."

He straightened, keeping his arms on the table. He eyed her. "I didn't see a name."

She wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

Gajeel huffed and said, "Your name isn't on it. I can sit here if I want."

"But, but I always sit there," she said, struggling to keep it from whining.

"There are other chairs, ya know." He motioned to the few unoccupied seats around the other side of the table.

Levy set her backpack across from him but didn't sit down. This guy was as stubborn as he was annoying. "What is your class before coming here?" she asked. She moved her hair behind her ear.

"English with that old geezer in building B."

"Professor Makarov?"

"Yea," he tapped his pen on his notebook. "He lets us out early if he finishes his lectures in time."

Levy looked down. So that's how Gajeel had been beating her to the nook. She pulled out a chair across from him. It was metal with a black cushioned seat, but nothing compared to the one Gajeel had his butt in now. Unzipping her backpack and preparing her study area, she watched him write in his notebook. She slowly opened hers.

"Ok, understandable. But do you have to sit in that one?"

He brought his eyes up to face her and said incredulously, "Have you seen what you're sitting in right now?"

True. She crossed her arms. "I'm not going to stop fighting you for it."

"Neither am I," he replied. He took a deep breath.

"Well do you want to make a deal?" she asked.

Gajeel stopped writing and narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind of deal…"

Levy bit her lip. She knew neither of them was going to give it up. There had to be a good solution where they each got what they wanted. She glanced at the counter where they made the coffee beverages.

"How about we take turns. Every other day you can sit there, the other days I do. The one who has to sit in these crappy ones is punishment enough. Whoever is sitting in the red chair has to buy the other coffee in compensation."

Gajeel's lips twitched as he thought about it. "Alright. Just until the end of the semester."

A smile lit her face. "And then we can come up with a new compromise."

She hummed to herself while they sat there, in a better mood than what she had arrived with. Looking up from her notes, she saw Gajeel sitting back in his seat, smirking.

"What?" She innocently asked, her eyes wide.

"Aren't you supposed to buy me coffee now?"

She gave him a look.

He tapped his finger on his arm as he stared her down. That stupid smirk still plastered to his face.

Levy sighed and stood up.


	3. The Lost and the Tired

**THE LOST AND THE TIRED**

A gift fic for ninja-status

* * *

Levy wasn't usually forgetful. Her mind was sharper than most. She was just pregnant.

She couldn't find it.

She frowned as she simply stood in the middle of the living room, one hand resting on her baby bump, the other on her back. Her eyes scanned the floor and flat surfaces, willing herself to see it plain as day. Where had she left the darned thing? Her swollen stomach growled in hunger, but since she had been so focused on finding what she had lost, she had forgotten to check on dinner simmering on the stove.

After waddling through the house and stirring the contents in the pot, Levy began to look around the kitchen. For the life of her, could not she remember where she had put her book. It was one that Lucy had given her and she hadn't finished it yet. She read it whenever she could, mostly when she was left at home when Gajeel was at the guild or out on a job with Lily. She preferred to talk with and be as close to him as was possible when he was home. She grinned at the thought; that was how their little one came to be.

In her long-enduring search, she decided to clean, hoping that if she tidied up a bit, it would jog her memory and she'd uncover the book's hiding place. She wiped down the counters, swept the floor, and did the few dishes that were in the sink -even though she knew the book could not possibly be there. Still, the novel was missing. Blowing out a breath, Levy took a small break to sit on the stool in the corner.

It was tiring. And she hated feeling it. She loved being pregnant, especially thinking of Gajeel as a father. A warm feeling always came over her when she imagined him holding their newborn. She was generally an active person, and the extra weight of her baby threw her balance off a bit. It was a new normal for Gajeel to place his hand somewhere on her body to steady her. The fatigue she had been warned about was a serious thing.

The jingle of keys alerted her and Gajeel stepped through the front door. "Hey," he called.

Levy peered around the corner and rose to once again stir the pot's contents. She turned off the heat when she saw it was finished. "I'm in here."

Taking off his boots by the shoe mat, he then found her where she said she was. He cupped her large baby bump in his hand and kissed the side of her head.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya know, long, boring," he sighed. He moved to the cabinet that held the drinking glasses.

"Any interesting jobs?"

"Not for me. A few others took one about a temple and scrolls or somethin'," he replied nonchalantly and filled the glass with water from the sink. He turned to lean his backside against the counter while he drank.

"Who?" She slightly turned towards him. Her belly brushed the oven's protruding handle.

Gajeel set the glass down and reached for her shoulders. He moved her back away from the stove an inch so her large belly wasn't touching it. "Watch where you stand, Shorty."

Levy only repeated her question. "Who, Gajeel?"

"Lucy. Natsu. I think Gray went to."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She glanced down to the full pot cooling down. "I miss going on jobs… A temple and scrolls? That is exactly my kind of job, and I'm not going."

Gajeel stared at her. He understood her dilemma to a point; he had turned down far away, high-paying missions to be closer to her while she was still pregnant. He would stay with her and only accept local requests up until the baby was old enough for her to come back to work.

He took the spoon from her to try the food she'd prepared. "It needs some salt."

She narrowed her eyes at him and wiped at an unshed tear under one eye with a finger. "Oh, I'll give you some salt…"

It wasn't that she was angry at him. And it wasn't that she was sad. It was that she was currently feeling all of it at the same time and she was unable to figure out which emotion she should focus on. A giggle escaped her when she saw Gajeel's sly expression. He cheered her up in a lot of ways. He handed her the plates from the top cabinets.

"Can you also get the hot sauce, please?" She spooned their dinner onto the plates.

"What? You don't do spicy."

"I do now." She stared back at his confused face and patted the top of her belly.

He muttered and opened the refrigerator door. Pointing to it, he took a breath. He squinted as he asked, "Why is there a book in here?"

Levy dropped the spoon into the pot with a sharp gasp. She had forgotten all about finding it. She marched over to him to retrieve it. "Oh my gosh! That's where I put it?!"

He laughed. "You don't remember doing that? That's something I would hope you remember… books don't-"

"I know they don't belong in there," she interrupted, holding the cold book to her chest. The embarrassment crept onto her face. "I get distracted and start thinking about other things while I'm already doing something."

"Like?"

"Like getting some tea while I'm thinking about reading, and end up putting the book back in with the pitcher."

Gajeel grabbed the hot sauce and set it beside the stove. "I hope you don't do that with our baby."

She sighed and gave him a look. She shook her head as she tried to fight the smile that tried its hardest to crack her face. Gajeel squeezed her shoulder and kissed her hair. Then he laughed.


End file.
